


Wait for Me to Come Home

by renrenee



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renrenee/pseuds/renrenee
Summary: :"((





	Wait for Me to Come Home

Yoohyeon tried to blink away her tears but it only continued to flow. She hugged her knees, sitting on the pavement, not even caring about the few people passing by. It scared her. The way Minji raised her voice. How tired she sounded. It scared her. Is Minji getting tired of her?

_"Yoohyeon, you know I can't always respond to you. You know how our schedules always have conflicts! It's midnight Yooh. I also need to rest!" Minji's voice sounded tired. Yoohyeon regretted calling in the middle of the night._

She instinctively reached for the cold locket hanging on her neck. She didn't want to be selfish but everything just hurts her right now. All she need is Minji beside her. But the older girl can't be with her right now. And it frustrates the both of them.

_"Minji, you know I never complained about this. It's just that... I need you right now. I'm sorry I called this late. I just need to hear your voice..." Yoohyeon's voice almost tremble but she can't let Minji hear her cry._

She looked at the photo of Minji on her locket. She misses seeing that smile. The only smile that could calm her down. What happened earlier this day flashes through her mind. Her sobs louden as she call Minji's names over and over. Maybe if Minji was here, she would tell her that what she did was right.

_"So this is where you're hiding? Where's that slut huh?!"_

_"She's not a slut." Yoohyeon clenches her fists hard. She promised Minji she wouldn't hurt people ever again._

_"You're crazy Yoohyeon. Leaving me, your father, for a bitch? Disgusting. You know all of this is wrong. I can give you more that what she can. All you have to do is come back with me." Her father smirk, reaching to caress Yoohyeon's hair._

_Yoohyeon swatted the hand away.She wouldn't let this man touch her again._

_"I am not crazy. Minji is not a bitch. She'll never be as disgusting as you do. I'll never let you touch me again. Leave before I call the police." She felt his hand hardly landing on her cheek._

_"Fuck you," She said, through her gritted teeth before kicking the groin of the man._

_As he bended in pain, she took the chance to grab his hair and pull him out of her house. Through her years without him, she tried her best to learn to physically defend herself in case he comes after them. The man tried to grab her by the neck but she was quick to punch him in the stomach._

_"I said leave. You wouldn't want to live in jail, don't you?"_

Her phone rang and she saw Minji calling. She answers the call only to hear the love of her life sobbing.

"Minji..." she called.

"Baby... I'm sorry. Yoohyeon, I love you. I didn't mean to get angry earlier."

"It's fine I understand."

"Siyeon called. She said that he came. Did he hurt you, baby? Yoohyeon are you alright?"

"He did not hurt me. I didn't let him."

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I'm sorry I shouted at you instead of comforting you. I'm sorry, Yoohyeon."

Yoohyeon did not speak. It hurts her knowing she can't hold Minji in her arms right now. Her tears continue to flow. Without Minji, she feels weak.

"I'll be home soon, love. Just wait a little bit more. I'll come home soon. We'll leave that place, far away from him. He won't be able to see you anymore."

"I love you, Minji. I love you."

"I love you too, Yoohyeon. Wait for me to come home."

They listened to each others cries, letting themselves feel their longing for each other. Soon, Yoohyeon drops the call so Minji could rest. She then made her way to Siyeon's apartment near hers. The girl had suggested Yoohyeon to stay with her for the mean time just in case he comes back. There, Siyeon greeted her with a big hug.

"You can sleep at my room and I'll sleep at Gahyeon's. My little sis isn't home for the night."

"Thank you, unnie."

"Anytime, Yooh. We'll stand by you no matter what."

Siyeon then guided her to her room so they could tend to her cheek.

"Does Minji knows he did this?"

Yoohyeon only shook her head.

"It's nothing much unnie. It won't happen again. Soon, he'll be in prison."

"Go and rest. Let's meet with the girls tomorrow." Siyeon smiled.

She's glad that Minji's friends were very open and accepting. They treat her as if she is family. Minji indeed is a blessing to her life. Someone who risked everything to protect her. Someone who cares for her more than how her family does. Someone who loves her despite what happened in her past.

_"I'll be waiting Minji. Come home soon."_

«●»


End file.
